


"Wait, This is a Date?"

by FogDog1738



Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Derek Hale Is Sensitive To Noise, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, Drinking, Drunk Stiles Stilinski, First Dates, Fluffuary, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, One Shot, POV Derek Hale, Slow Dancing, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Tumblr Prompt, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FogDog1738/pseuds/FogDog1738
Summary: Stiles invites Derek to a college party, but Derek doesn't expect it to be a date.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139534
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	"Wait, This is a Date?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swordsoul2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsoul2000/gifts).



> Today's Prompt (2/07): Didn't Know It Was a Date

Derek doesn’t know why he accepted Stiles’ invitation to this party. He pulls into the driveway only to be immediately overwhelmed with the extreme volume of the music blaring inside the building. He stops the engine, listening as the mechanical hum of his car dissipates, the music growing louder in response. With a quick glance through the window, Derek observes tens of people his age bouncing along to the beat of the song playing.

He _should_ want to be here, but he could think of a million reasons not to be. Homework was always on the forefront of his mind. The possibility of him getting drunk tonight would only haunt him in the morning with a killer hangover that would spoil his efforts at completing work that was due tomorrow night. Not only that, but Derek knew his sensitivity to extreme noises would irritate him to no end if he stayed any longer than five miniscule seconds.

However, Stiles had asked him--no, pleaded--for him to come. The feeling of disappointment that Stiles would surely be filled with later would make Derek upset to no end if he chose to not attend. Though he would never admit it, Stiles is great company, and keeping his interest is important to Derek.

Derek was a sophomore, Stiles a freshman. They made each other’s acquaintance abruptly during their university’s activity fair. Stiles, being the clumsy, mess of a boy he was, tripped over some stick and slammed into Derek as he walked by. After quickly checking to make sure Stiles was okay, Derek hit him with his usual amount of sarcasm about being careful. 

Stiles, apparently, found that to be a trait he enjoyed and somehow convinced Derek to trade numbers after a quick introduction and conversation about clubs they were interested in. Derek now had a study buddy that he stopped and periodically helped with random work. That is, until he invited Derek to said party. Derek assumed they were more of friends now, not daring to respond to his invite with a ‘no’. Stiles seems to have an innocence about him that Derek couldn’t ignore, therefore, forcing him to feel an urge to keep him satisfied and content.

So here he was, slouching in his Camaro, dreading going into the infinitely obnoxious house he was parked in front of. Reluctantly opening the door and sliding out his car with a huff, Derek pushes the car door closed and treads up the driveway, stepping up to the door. He puts his grip around the door handle, twisting it and shoving the door forward quickly. 

Immediately, Derek’s nose is overwhelmed with the stench of alcohol in the air. Young adults filled the house with dancing and drinking, making Derek cringe slightly. Although, somehow, he manages to continue stepping into the house. 

He wasn’t here to joke and horse around, so his gaze shifted through the entire house in search of Stiles. The realization that he wasn’t actively in sight causes Derek to huff out an annoyed sigh. His chest becomes heavy as soundwaves shoot directly to his brain, disorienting him further. He hated feeling overwhelmed and the stimulation of this party quickly found its footing and climbed quickly up to the top of Derek’s temper.

He shuffles around awkwardly, making his way through the crowd into the main part of the house. The speakers were closer now, too close for comfort. Derek squints his face at the music stabbing into his ears, spinning his body around in a desperate search for Stiles.

Suddenly, eyes connect in a stare through the sliding glass doors to the backyard. Stiles is there, grinning wildly at him. It isn’t until the beat drop of the music blares through the house, instinctively making Derek’s hands slap against his ears, that Stiles stops staring and runs toward him. Derek closes his eyes and bows his head at the sound, feeling hands grab at his biceps, pulling him forward. He trips over the tracks of the sliding doors awkwardly as Stiles drags him onto the patio of the darkly lit backyard.

The sound muffles as the door closes, inviting him to open his eyes and allow his hands to fall down to his sides. He lifts his head, immediately stepping back from the people surrounding him. 

“Is this your date?” One of them asks, incredulously. 

“Shut up, Scott! Don’t be an asshole.” Stiles spits, shaking his head at the man. The boy--Scott--throws his hands up in defeat, cranning his head down a little.

“Oh my god, he is!” The girl whispers excitedly.

Derek’s face displays confusion to Stiles. “What is happening?”

Stiles adjusts his body to stand head on with Derek. “Umm, a date?” Stiles answers, his eyebrows raised in a hopeful manner.

“Wait, this is a date?” Derek questions quickly. “You didn’t say this was a date!” His face flushes with embarrassment.

“Well, umm, actually. If it’s not then just say so. I’ll be a little hurt, but like, I’m not forcing you into anything.” Stiles says quietly. The group surrounding them backs away at a snail’s pace. 

“Stiles,” Derek growls, “If you wanted a date, why here? Couldn’t you have picked a quieter area? One with less alcohol and sex in the air?”

Stiles’ head shoots back quickly. “Wait, what? So you’re fine with a date, just not here?”

“Stiles, what the fuck? You--why--if you wanted--ugh!” 

“Derek, I like you! At least enough to ask you for your number. And you accepted that and came to help me study. And like, I thought ‘hey, why not ask him to go to this party’? It sounded like a good idea; you said yes. Thought the whole date status was implied!” Stiles stared at him with wide eyes as he rambled.

“Stiles, tell me you want a date and I’ll be more clear with where I stand on that.” Derek states, anger still lining his voice.

A frown moves across the boy’s face, his head lowering. “Yeah. Hey, sorry. Forget about it.”

“Stiles, no,” Derek begins, “I just need more warning. I kind of hate parties.”

Stiles’ face slides back up to meet Derek with furrowed brows. “Why did you decide to come then? You could’ve told me that.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not opposed to the idea of dating. I felt a need to say yes. Like, I can’t say no to you. I have no clue what happened. I just--ugh, Stiles...” Derek shakes his head.

“Don’t feel an obligation to do what you think I want. Tell me what doesn’t work for you. I’ll understand.” Stiles’ eyes connected with Derek’s in a soft way, making the corners of the man’s lips curl up slightly.

“Jesus Christ, Stiles.” Derek laughs, causing Stiles to smile back.

“So, a date?” Stiles inquires.

“Fine.”

Stiles nods his head and lures Derek over to meet his friends. Scott, the incredulous one, was his best friend. Stiles said they met in high school and had been besties since then. Lydia, the girl, was Stiles’ past crush--at least until realizing he was bisexual. Derek smiled and nodded a ‘hello’ to them, embarrassment still creeping onto his face at the misunderstanding between Stiles and him. 

They converse, getting to know more about each other through small talk about classes and home lives before moving out to college. While they talk, Scott goes to collect some drinks. He comes back with arms wrapped around many cups of liquor, barely reaching the table to set them down without spilling any. 

Stiles is the first to snatch one of the solo cups, almost chugging it in its entirety before grabbing another and sipping that one more slowly. As more conversation goes by, Derek has one drink. He’s baffled by the five drinks Stiles throws back as they talk, thinking he must have a very high tolerance.

Derek quickly notes that he doesn’t.

Next thing he knows, Stiles is pulling Derek into the grass more, attempting to get the man to dance with him. His speech is slurred and he shuffles weirdly as Derek smiles at him in amusement. 

“Dance with me,” Stiles lures, pulling Derek’s arms up to slow dance to the song playing inside. Derek goes along with it, shifting his feet back and forth with Stiles. He doesn’t resist the urge to hold on tightly to Stiles in fear of him tripping and falling somehow. Even when he wasn’t drunk, he was clumsy. Derek couldn’t imagine how Stiles would’ve made it back to his dorm in this condition.

Stiles presses up closer to Derek in his hold. “So, um. What’re the chances you’ll take me back to my dorm and have s’privacy?” Stiles slurs.

“Well, I’d rather not when you’re drunk. But I’ll make sure you get home okay.” Derek answers, looking down at him with a small smile.

Stiles’ head bumps into Derek’s chest. “Damn,” he lets out simply.

“I’ll tell you what. If you take me out on another date--one that doesn’t involve getting drunk and maybe actually having a meal--I’ll consider having sex with-” Derek quickly shuts his mouth, realizing that refraining from that topic while Stiles was under the influence would probably be wise.

Stiles shoots his gaze up to Derek, smiling widely. “ _ _Oh my god__ ,” he blushes.

Derek can’t help but smile at how cute Stiles was. He was probably going to regret saying that, but for now, Stiles was having a good time. He continued to dance with him, their body heat keeping each other warm in the crisp fall air.

That was enough for Derek tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fluffuary Challenge created by Unsettledink on Tumblr!
> 
> Comments and shit give me life, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think! <3
> 
> (Shh, this is a gift for Swordsoul2000. They helped me with the idea for this prompt, so give them so love as well!)


End file.
